Welcome to Paris
by ChristianWriter-24
Summary: Meet the new holders of the Ladybug and Cat miraculous, Jack Agreste and Selina Talon. Watch as they go through taking down new villains and finding family that was thought to be lost.
1. The New Ladybug

**Hi and welcome to the first chapter of Welcome to Paris. In a way this fanfic is a continuation of The Cat and his Princess only in the future. I hope you enjoy this chapter even if it is short.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Sometime the life of being a Miraculous Holder can be hard.

Sometime you don't get to keep your miraculous till the day you die.

At least that's what happened to me, It was a days after Alya, Nino, and I went to see Marinette in the hospital. Plagg had just dropped to the ground clearly in pain, I tried to give him cheese but he wouldn't eat it. Tikki told me to take him to Master Fu, but he couldn't do anything. A young girl suddenly came bursting in, she had black hair and green eyes.

Her name was Grace Talon, she said she could help Plagg. And she did but not completely, Grace said that the healing process could take years. I trusted her to take care of Plagg and if needed give him a new holder. But that was a long time ago, I was the husband of a Princess, I was a father of a 15 year old boy.

I looked over at my wife and son. Marinette and Jack Agreste, I take Marinette's hand. She smiles at me, Jack is looking out the window with Tikki on his shoulder. He was the new holder of of the Ladybug miraculous.


	2. A New Life Part 1

**I hope you all enjoy chapter two of Welcome to Paris.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing**

Jack P.O.V. 7:00 p.m. at the Agreste Mansion

I still couldn't believe it. I was the new Ladybug! My mom was the first Ladybug! And on top of that my dad had been Cat Noir! But there was a problem, where was the black cat miraculous? How was I supposed to be Ladybug all on my own? I mean I could most likely do it, it's just that Ladybug needed Cat Noir just as much as Cat Noir needed Ladybug.

But I still some doubts about how I would balance school, being Ladybug and all my after school activities. Dad says I can do it, he did it and trust me his schedule was ten times worse than mine.

After Gabriel Agreste, my grandfather, was arrested for being Hawkmoth and dad losing his miraculous. Dad was never the same, luckily mom was there for him. Once they had me, Dad started training me. I didn't know why at the time, but I know now. Dad didn't want me to get hurt once mom gave me Tikki. I wondering if the new Cat Noir will be just as prepared as me, if there's going to be a new Cat Noir at all.

Right now I'm in my bedroom getting ready for a charity ball that my mom and dad had planning for a week now. Mom was making me wear a black tuxedo like dad's. I sigh as I look in the mirror, I head down stairs to the entrance area. "Here we go Tikki," I whisper to the kwami in my jacket.

I walk over to my mom and dad as they talk with the Mayor's family. Chloe Bourgeois and her son Cody, _Great._ I stand next to my mom, Cody sends me a smirk. Chloe and my parents finish their conversation, Chloe and Cody walk away. I look around the room and notice that my grandparents (Sabine and Tom) weren't here.

"Mom, where's Grandma and Grandpa?" I ask wondering why they hadn't come. They made the best food ever.

"They're getting ready for a girl who will be staying with them for the school year." Mom answers.

"We're going to meet her tomorrow for lunch at the bakery." Dad says smiling over at me.

Selina P.O.V.

I could not sleep for the life of me, it was 1a.m. and I was flying to Paris at 6 tonight. I would land around 7 or 8 a.m. in Paris, then head to the Cheng's bakery. That's where I would be staying for the school year unfortunately. I wasn't nervous I was mad at my mom for sending me away... again.

Mom said that Nick, my big brother, would meet me in Paris. But we both new those chances were slim, very slim. My brother rarely very showed up for anything, but despite all that he was a pretty good brother. Nick was eighteen, he had brown hair and blue eyes, unlike my black hair and green eyes.

I looked up at the ceiling of my lonely hotel room. I guess all I could do is try to go back to sleep. I close my and let a sleep of nightmares invade.

Jack P.O.V. (7:30 a.m. at Agreste Mansion)

I roll over onto my stomach, I hear a squeak of surprise comes from underneath me. TIKKI! I push myself up to see a dazed kwami.

"Sorry Tikki," I say jumping out of bed.

"It's okay, Marinette used to do the same thing." Tikki says, her intenas shooting straight up.

"That's odd..." Tikki whispers to herself.

"What's odd?" I ask concerned for the kwami, she shakes her head.

"It's nothing." I look at Tikki confused, I shake my head and walk to my computer. My was my dad's before the whole Gabriel Agreste getting arrested thing. Now it's my room, pictures of my two best friends hang on my walls along with pictures of my family.

I throw on a pair of jeans, tennis shoes, a red t-shirt and a black hoodie. I walk down stairs to find mom cooking breakfast, I grab a muffin.

"Mom I'm going out with Tikki." I shout as I race out the door. I run down the streets, Tikki had explained everything to me yesterday.

"Tikki! Spots on!" I shout, I smile as I feel the energy from the miraculous surround me. I have a red mask with black spots, the suit is mostly red with five black spots on the chest, I have black boots, part the legs are red and the other part is black, from my fingertips to my elbows are are black. My yo-yo is on my waist, I smile.

I take out my yo-yo and throw it up at the building, I pull on the cord and feel myself flying up. Today was going to be a great day.


	3. A New Life Part 2

**Disclaimer: I** **do not own miraculous ladybug**

Selina P.O.V.

I walk out of the airport with my back pack, it is 8 in the morning. I start walking in the direction of the Cheng's bakery. About and hour later I find myself hopelessly lost in the maze called Paris. I sigh and walk into an alley, I set my bag down and slide down the wall. This was going to be a long day, I wait a few minutes then get back up to look for the Cheng's bakery.

About thirty minutes later it starts to rain, _great._ I pull my jacket tighter around myself, I hear someone walking behind me. Someone put their hand on my shoulder, I grab their hand and twist their arm behind their back. They yelp in surprise and pain.

"Who are you?" I shout in French at the blonde haired man.

"Adrien Agreste! You looked lost so I was going to see if you needed help!" The man says quickly, I let go of his arm. He turns around to look at me better, he smiles at me.

"Selina Talon?" He questions, I nod.

"I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng's husband. Marinette's parents, Sabine and Tom, are looking for you." Adrien says, I didn't trust this man.

"Where is the bakery?" I ask taking a step back.

"You go down the street and take a left once you get to the school. Then the bakery will be on the corner, I could give you a ride if you wa-" I rush past him and start running down the street.

"Hey!" I hear him shout, next thing I know I run into someone. I fall backwards and hot my head against the cement.

"Are you okay." A person with black spots on him asks, but the black spots could be because of the cement.

"Cheng's bakery..." I mumble as I sit up. I put my hand to my head, I feel something sticky on my fingers. I look at my hand and see blood.

"Great," I mutter, the man I ran into helps me up.

"Hey stay with me... Where are you going?" He asks as I lean heavily on him.

"Cheng's bakery..." I say before darkness takes over.

Jack/Ladybug P.O.V.

The girl goes limp in my arms, she seem panicked when she ran into me. "Ladybug!" I look up to see my dad.

"What did you do to her?" Dad asks.

"She ran into me and hit her head on the cement." I say as my dad takes her from me.

"She was going to the bakery. This must be the girl that's staying with your grandparents." Dad says quitely making sure no one would hear us.

"I'll take her to the bakery, go meet up with your mom." Dad says taking the girl to his car. She had black hair and bright green eyes, she was wearing a blue hoodie, a black jacket that was to big, blue jeans, with white high tops. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had a silver ring on her finger.

I take one last look at the girl before taking off toward the bakery. As I walk in dad pulls up and carries the girl up into the apartment above the bakery. I open the door once we get upstairs, I hear gasps come from my mom and grandparents.

"Well good news, we found Selina bad new... she hit her head on the ground and is now unconcsious." Dad says carrying Selina over to the couch.

"We need to get her cleaned and warmed up." My grandma says.

Selina P.O.V.

I could hear voices around me, where was I? I could hear a man's voice, Nick! I force my eyes open, the light is blinding. "...Nick..." I mumble closing my eyes again.

"Whose Nick?" Someone asks.

"Hey kid... can you open your eyes?" A man asks me, I open my eyes. The above me is the guy who offered my a ride in his car and chased me down the street. On instinked my fist went flying up at him, it hit him square in the jaw. I roll over and stand up, almost falling in the process. Someone catches me, I look up to see a boy about my age with black hair and blue eyes.

His eyes looked familiar, "Who are you?... and where am I?" I ask the boy holding me up.

"I-I'm Jack Agreste and your in my grandparents house above the Dupain-Cheng bakery." He answers, I push myself up. I notice that I was wearing different clothes.

"So stalker wasn't lying when he said he was related to them.." I say looking at Adrein Agreste.

"Stalker!" He questions, suprise writen on his face.

"Where's my stuff?" I ask, I look down at my hand. _Good the ring is still there._ I let out a sigh of relief

"Ah... here's your bag and your clothes are in the dryer." The woman I reconise as Mrs. Dupain-Cheng says handing me my bag. I was wearing a green hoodie that was to big and sweat pants that were to long.

"T-Thanks," I say taking my bag.

"You must be tired from your little trip around Paris, Jack would you show Selina her room." Mr. Dupain-Cheng tells the boy next to me.

I follow Jack into the kitchen and up the stairs. He opens a hatch at the top an we climb the rest of the way up. My eyes went wide, "It's really... um... pink!" I say very surprised.

"Yeah it used to be my mom's room when she lived here." Jack says.

"There's a hatch above the bed that leads to the balcony... Get some rest... You need it." Jack says, I nod. He walks back down stairs, I close the hatch and lock it. I unzip my back pack, Plagg flies out.

"Took you long enough! No-" I throw a pack of cheese athe kwami.

"Be quite there's more in the bag if you want it. I'm going to bed." I climb up onto the loft, I fall onto the bed tirerness taking over.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter for it may be the last, it just depends on how many people like the story. I haven't been able to continue the fourth chapter and I don't know why. I have this story all planned out and as soon as I go to write...blank. I might continue this story some time in the future again it just depends.**


	4. First Patrol

**I'm back! I've been on a Miraculous Ladybug craze today so I decided to start back on this. Now onto the chapter.**

 **Jack P.O.V.**

I walk into the living room to find everyone but Selina in the room, "Is Selina still asleep?" I ask my mom, dad went home last night, I had slept in the living room. Grandma and Grandpa were in the kitchen making breakfast, suddenly dad walks in the front door.

"Has Ms. Talon awaken yet?" Asks planting a kiss on my mom's head.

"Nope, leave her alone Adrien she's had a rough few days and is probably jet-lagged," mom says before continuing to read her book. I hear footsteps coming down the stairs and the hatch closed as a fully alert Selina Talon comes down the steps. Her black hair is in a braid, her bangs are a mess, she's wearing sweat-pants and a-shirt that is too big for her. She walks toward the living room as grandma sets a plate of pancakes and eggs with a side of strawberries.

"Those are for you kiddo," Grandma says. Selina turns around and heads to the plate of food, she sits down on the stool next to me.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cheng," Selina says between bites.

"Your welcome dear," she says in a motherly tone.

"What do you think of Paris so far?" I ask Selina.

"That it is not the city of love, it's the city of mazes and the people like to get in the way," Selina says shoving more food into her mouth.

"The people aren't that bad and the city great from the rooftops," I say remembering last night's patrol.

"Don't I know," Selina whispers with a small smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Agrest for the clothes." Selina thanks my mom.

"No problem Adrien got them for me last Christmas but they didn't fit."

"How does your husband who is a model not know your size?" Selina asks my mom slightly confused, dad and I both go pale.

"That's a good question. Boys?" Mom says looking at us."

"Would you look at the time, I got to go to school. Don't wanna be late!" I yell rushing to the door.

"And I have to take him there," Dad shouts rushing out the door with me.

 **Selina P.O.V.**

I watch the 2 out of the 3 boys run out the door, Mrs. Agrest laughs at Stalker (Adrien) and Jack. I shrug my shoulders and continue to eat, "So I was thinking Selina, I don't want to rush you, but I was thinking that I could take you shopping. The room you're staying in your room," Mrs. Agrest suggests. I nod, I needed something to make it feel more my home... my home, that sounds weird. I've barely been here two days and I want it to feel like a home to me, which is going to be hard considering I've never had a home.

"Okay... when will we go Mrs. Agreste?" I ask.

"Please call me Marinette and how about as soon as you finish your food." She says I nod then shove a bunch strawberries into my mouth.

"Are my clothes done?" I ask Mrs. Cheng.

"Yes, I just put them in your room," She says, _When did she even go up there?_ I wonder as I walk up the stairs to my room. There they are sitting on the desk, Plagg is nestled on top of them next to an entire pack of cheese.

"Plagg!" I shout waking up the Kwami.

"What?" He asks fling straight up.

"You ate all the cheese!"

"You said I could have as much as I wanted," he counters.

"I said some more, not the entire pack that was all I had with me. And you are not stealing any from the bakery." I say fiercely, Plagg's eyes go wide.

"That was all the cheese you bought?" He asks in shock, I nod.

"If you're so hungry go find your own cheese." Plagg is gone before I finish, I change into a green shirt, black jeans, a gray hoodie and tennis shoes. I walk over to my bag that I had thrown on the floor the night before looking for my phone and some money. I unlock my phone to see that Nick hasn't contacted me yet, I let out a sigh before walking up to the roof. As soon as I up there Plagg comes flying up and my phone rings, _Unknown number,_ I answer.

"Hello, Kitty-Cat." A male voice comes through the phone. I smile at the familiarity of the voice, as I look around me at the other buildings.

"Hello, Grey Wolf," I say spotting a figure about two streets over on top of a building.

"Guess what I saw and have been hearing?" Grey asks me.

"What?"

"Starts with an L ends with a G," he hints.

"... Ladybug…" I whisper with a smile.

"Looks like you won't have to do this alone." My smile drops with Grey's last words.

"How long are you staying in Paris?" I ask.

"A few days... Look I'm sorr-" I hang up the phone before he continues. I throw the phone into the street below me and watch as a car runs over it.

"Sorry big bro, I won't need you if you aren't staying in town," I say before heading downstairs to go shopping with Marinette. I had learned a long time ago that I didn't need anyone who wasn't going to stick around, mom tried to stay with me as much as possible as I moved around with my foster families but it was hard to keep up. Then with dad trying to get me back, well… things got a whole lot harder, that's why I'm in Paris for the school year. I'm a runaway I guess you could say, I didn't anybody and nobody wanted me.

I looked out the window of the car as we drove to a shop. I mostly got books on the history of Paris and other countries, myths and legends. I got some new covers for my bed, and pillows, some new clothes, and some small bookshelves. We grab some chalkboard paint, chalk, and some school supplies I would be needing when I started school.

We head back to the bakery and Stalker (Adrien) starts on painting, I ask if I can go explore Paris. Marinette says yes and gives me a new phone to use and some money, I walk out of the bakery with Plagg hidden in my jacket. I get about four blocks away before I let Plagg come out of my jacket.

"Plagg tonight we're going on patrol… but I don't want to be seen by Ladybug just yet." I say giving him some cheese I had just bought with the money Marinette gave me. I see a flash of red and black on top of a building, a yo-yo flings across the street, Ladybug flies over the street. I smile people cheer, I take off after LB. I run into another alley a fence is blocking my way, I jump onto a dumpster and flip over the fence. Landing on my feet I take off again, Ladybug is just ahead of me, I quickly climb up a fire escape and onto the roof. I watch Ladybug take off again, he glances back at me with a small smile.

"At least I know he'll always have back… at least I hope you will." I whisper to myself before heading back to the bakery. I decide to take a detour past the school and through the park before heading back to the bakery, it was one o'clock by the time I got back. Marinette is gone and Sabine and Tom are down in the bakery, I head up to my room, Adrien had finished with the wall that had the chalkboard paint. The paint was the same color as the original walls, I didn't want to change the room too much. I didn't feel that it was mine, it probably wouldn't ever be. I climb up onto the bed and lay on the hatch, Plagg flies up next to me. "Taking a cat nap are we?" Plagg asks I close my eyes.

"Want to join me or are you going to steal more cheese?"I ask.

"How'd you know?"

"I may not be 5,000 years old, but I'm a pretty good detective." I say rolling over, I feel Plagg curl up next to me.

"Night kid," I hear Plagg whisper.

"Night Plagg," I whisper back.

Jack P.O.V.

It was 9 by the I finished my homework and helped, it was time to go on patrol. And you wanna know the get thing about having parents that were superheroes, is that you don't have to hide that you're a superhero.

"Tikki spots on!" I say, Tikki transforms me and I climb out the window. I land on the top of the Eiffel Tower, I sit on the railing and look over Paris.

"I could get used to a view like this," I say to myself, I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around to look, but no one is there.

"Hello?"

"Ladybug?" I hear a familiar female voice ask.

"Volpina?" A familiar male voice questions, I chuckle.

"Who would've thought we would come here on the same night," I say, Volpina and Jade Turtle step out from the shadows. Their costumes were the same as the Volpina and Jade Turtle before them.

"I see that you finally got your miraculous," Jade says in awe.

"We shall carry on the Miraculous Kwami Club," Volpina shouts throwing a fist up.

"I think it needs a new name, to be honest." JT (Jade Turtle) says. Jade Turtle was the son of the previous Volpina and Jade Turtle, (Present) Volpina was JT's best friend since they were little… we've all been friends since we could remember. I'm suddenly pulled into the conversation of which name we should use for our little group.

Selina P.O.V

I wake up to Plagg bouncing on my head, "Plagg quit it." I mumbled rolling over.

"Kid I want to go out on patrol," I open my eyes at look at him confused.

"You never want to go on patrol," I say eying him suspiciously.

"I want to see if we can catch a glimpse of the new Ladybug." I laugh at my kwami's excitement.

"Wanna go see your girlfriend?" I ask laughing, Plagg turns a bit red. I don't give him a chance to respond before yelling, "Plagg, Claws Out!" For the first time years. Plagg transforms me, I head down and look in my mirror.

My suit was fully black, it had a hood that was pulled up over my head, a small gold bell hung from my neck. I had black gloves that covered shape claws and boots that went to my knees, there was a black mask which made my eyes look even greener and more cat-like than before, my teeth were also sharper, I had black cat ears and a tail. I smile at my reflections, I can feel Plagg nagging at me in my head. He couldn't say anything it was more like a feeling.

"You are so impatient," I say to him before climbing up to the balcony and taking out my staff ready for my first patrol. A few minutes later I find myself at the Eiffel Tower, three figures sit on the railing talking about something called the Miraculous Kwami Club. I vault myself over onto the other side of the tower. I find myself sneaking up behind them, like a wild cat ready to pounce on its prey.

"We have everyone except Cat Noir," a brown-haired girl says. By the looks of it, she has the fox miraculous, the boy next to her has the Ladybug miraculous, and next to him is the Turtle miraculous.

"Hey do any of you guys feel like we're being watched?" Ladybug whispers to the other two, I see them nod. I flatten myself against the beam as much as I can, I hear them stand up and walk around. Ladybug jumps up onto the beam across from me.

 **Ladybug P.O.V.**

I jump onto the beam above us, no one was there. "No one is here!" JT yells.

"I could have sworn someone was here," I say.

"Why don't call it a night and meet here tomorrow for a patrol?" Volpina asks we all agree to meet up the next day to discuss what patrol schedule.


	5. First Day

**Hey, guys, I hope you enjoyed chapter 4 it took me a while to write it. Thank you for all the great reviews for chapter three, I didn't see them till I posted chapter 4 so I couldn't say thank you there. Let's see... I plan to update on Wednesdays, maybe Sundays, and Saturdays it depends on how much I have written. I plan to give you guys a chapter (or two) a week. Again thank you for the reviews now on to the story.**

 **Selina P.O.V.**

As LB looks over at the beam I was on, I roll off and let myself fall about 20 feet before using my staff to get the rest of the way down. I de-transform at the bottom and pull my hood up, I start to walk to the bakery which was about 6 blocks away. It would take me about 30 minutes to get there, Plagg was hidden in my jacket eating cheese. I put my hand in my pockets, it was way too cold to be August.

I'm about three blocks away from the tower when someone grabs my arm and pulls me into the alley I let a scream and the person pushes me to the ground. I push myself up a scramble back, the man who pushed me down walks toward me while two others appeared from the shadows.

"Look what we got here boys... a princess." The first man says, I scoff.

"I'm no princess," I say, the second man to the right takes out a knife.

"Well then, I guess you're a damsel in distress." Man 2 says I narrow my eyes as he walks in front of me

"I'm neither actually," I say before kicking the knife out of his hand. I scramble to grab it, but the man gets to it first, I roll away as he brings the knife down at me. I jump up, flipping backward landing in a crouch.

"Plagg I need you to find me a weapon," I hiss at him. I feel him zip out of my jacket and into the darkness.

"I'm more of a cat," I say with an evil grin before charging at the men. I kick man 1 in the face knocking him out, I duck a punch from man 3 who hadn't said much. Man 2 tries to stab me with the knife which just grazes my right arm, I grab his wrist twisting it so he drops the knife. I get a glimpse of Plagg struggling to pick the knife up. I elbow the man in the stomach, man 3 grabs my arm twisting it behind my back, I hiss in pain. He shoves me down to the ground and gets on top of me, I feel a cold metal press against my head. I freeze, the man had a gun. Man 1 gets back up and smiles tilting my head up.

"Your one cute and feisty kitty," I glare up at the man.

"Let her go," A familiar voice says. It only takes me a minute to place it, Ladybug! Man 3 pulls me up and puts the gun to my head again. I see ladybug standing in front of us, he looks worried and mad.

"Why should we listen to a fanboy dressed up as Ladybug?" Man 1 asks I suppress a laugh. Suddenly Ladybug lashes out his yo-yo, it wraps around man 2 then quickly pulls him towards LB. Ladybug punches him in the face as he comes at him, knocking him out cold. Man 1's eyes are huge as he points at Ladybug with his mouth opening an closing like a fish. The man that is holding me loosens his grip and points the gun down a bit, this is all a needed. I quickly grab the gun, pull myself away from the man and kick him in the stomach knocking onto the ground. I point the gun at Man 1.

"I'm given you two options, one you walk away and don't get your butt kicked by a teenage girl or two you fight me and get your butt kicked by a teenage girl with the gun... Your choice," I say man 3 gets up and takes off, man 1 grabs his knocked out friend before taking off after the other guy. I drop the gun and turn to Ladybug.

"Thanks for the assistance," I say smiling at him.

"Assistance? I think I'm the only reason you're still standing." LB says smiling back at me.

"Please, once they gave me the chance they'd be out cold. But thank you."

"With what I just saw I believe you and you're welcome." Ladybug says holding out his hand, I take it.

"Selina Talon," I say.

"Ladybug." His eyes narrow.

"Your bleeding!" LB says getting a closer look at it.

"I'll be fine, it's just a graze. I've had worse," I say, LB nods.

"I can give you a lift back to the bakery." I nod starting to get tired. Ladybug tells me to get on his back I listen and hold on as tight as I can with one arm. In minutes we're on my balcony above my bedroom.

"Thank you Ladybug for the lift," I say letting out a yawn at the end, LB gives me a small smile.

"No problem... I could help you patch that up if you want? I have plenty of time," Bug suggests. I was pretty sure it was almost one in the morning and I really just wanted to go to bed.

"Sure," I say opening up the hatch to my room. We both climb down onto the bed and down the ladder. I sit on the couch and lean back closing my eyes.

"Selina where is the first aid?" I hear LB ask.

"Um... in the drawer under the sink," I say remembering where I saw it earlier. I fall asleep a moment after I finish my sentence.

 **Ladybug/Jack P.O.V.**

I knew where the first aid kit was but Selina didn't know that. I pull it out and turn around to see Selina lying on the couch with her bright green eyes closed and her breathing even. "Selina," I whisper she doesn't respond. _She must have fallen asleep... she's kind of cute when she's asleep,_ I shake the thought from my head and walk around to the other side of the couch to look at her arm. I gently take her jacket off to take a closer look at the cut, it wasn't very deep. I start to clean the wound and then dress it, Selina was a very sound sleeper. She started to shiver that's when I realized that it was freezing in here, I quickly jump up to the bed and close the hatch. I grab one of the blankets off the bed and put it on her, I was tempted to call her princess but then remembered what she did to the last guy who called her that. "Good night kitty-cat," I whisper before heading back to my house.

-Time Skip 6:30-

I feel something bouncing on top of my head, "Jack wake up you're going to be late for school again," Tikki's small voice shouts.

"Go away," I mumble.

"Jack you need to get up so you can pick Selina up for her first day of school!" Hearing her say this I stumble out of bed.

"She's barely been here for three days and she's already going to school?" I ask Tikki, I see her nod. I head to the bathroom to take a shower. Once I'm out I get dressed in a pair of jeans, tennis shoes, I throw on a white shirt and a red hoodie. I grab my bag and rush downstairs to grab a bite to eat, mom is already in the kitchen making breakfast. She smiles at me as I walk in.

"How was patrol?" Mom asks sliding a plate towards me.

"Great! Nina and Tony got their miraculous too, we're meeting up tonight to schedule patrol times. But I felt like someone was watching us, but when we looked no one was there." I tell my mom, dad walks in.

"You the strange thing is that Selina was about three blocks away from the bakery when I was coming back. I spotted her on her way back so I decided to follow. She was attacked by a group of three men, she beat their butts I just distracted them." I finish, I see my dad give my mom a look before sitting down to eat. I start to eat my food before I know it mom is giving me a ride to the bakery. I hop out, Selina walks out an empty bag in hand. She was wearing a green shirt with a black leather jacket, dark jeans, and her black boots.

"Morning Selina," I say smiling at her, she nods in response before walking down the street. I grab my bag and a tablet that she would need for school, I race to catch up with her.

"Here, you'll need this for school. It will keep track of your assignments, schedules, and you'll be able to download textbooks once you get logged in." I inform her as we walk to school. She takes the tablet from me and looks at it before putting it in her bag.

I look at her arm, I noticed that she wasn't moving it much. "So... how was your morning?" I ask trying to fill in the growing silence. She doesn't answer, her mind seems to be somewhere else. We walk into the school Selina follows me into our classroom, I head to the second row and sit next to my best friend Tony. Selina stands at the front of the room looking unsure about what to do, kids start to file into their seats. Mrs. Robin walks into the room she smiles at Selina who stares blankly at her.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Robin, the teacher. You can sit next to... Cody in the front row." Mrs. Robin says pointing toward Cody.

"Oh no," I say. Tony looks at me confused.

"Oh no, what?" He asks. Cody looked a lot like his mother, he had blonde hair and blue eyes and was known for hitting on girls. Most girls fell for him, then he would dump them about a week later.

Cody looks at Selina with a smile on his face, she sits down and he leans toward her. Selina puts two of her fingers on his forehead, without looking away from the teacher, and pushes his face away. I smile looks like Selina wasn't going to fall for Cody anytime soon.

"Good morning class I hope you had a good day yesterday. Today we have a new student, Selina Talon, she is from America." Mrs. Robin says smiling at us all.

"I wish for you all to welcome her today and help if she needs it. Now for today's lesson..." The teacher goes on about what we will be doing for math. I look over at Nina who was sitting in front me, she had a smile on her face.

"What's making you so happy?" I whisper down to her making sure the teacher wouldn't hear.

"That Cody might be stood up to for once," she whispers back, Tony lets out a chuckle.

"I have a feeling this year is going to be a very exciting year," Tony says I couldn't agree more.

Selina P.O.V. -Lunch Time-

I head to the cafeteria and grab my tray, I had to sit by Cody all day. And he wouldn't stop flirting with me or asking me to do his work for him when I'm barely understanding it myself. I have never been good at school except when it came to gym.

Jack had introduced me to some of his friends, Tony and Nina. Tony had dark skin, brown hair and eyes, Tony was confident and liked to ask questions. Too many if you ask me tho. Nina is smart and has A's in almost every class, she has light brown hair with red highlights which you can barely see but looks good. And she's pretty clever when it comes to making up excuses.

I see them sitting down at a table near me, right next to Jack is a seat. I walk over to him and sit down. "How is your first day going?" Nina asks with a smile, I raise an eyebrow as I look at her.

"Great, I have to sit by rich boy who just doesn't know when to shut it. How's your day going Nina?" I say sharply, Nina looks taken back.

"Sorry that I asked," she says quietly. Jack and Tony look surprised by my reaction.

"Selina she was just trying to be-" I send a sharp glare at Jack who goes quite. Tony looks at me then at Jack in shock apparently it took a lot to quite Agreste, I thought as Jack glared at me. I glared right back at him, Cody walks up to our table.

"Hey princess, why don't you come eat lunch with me and leave these losers?" I freeze as I pick hear those two words, princess, and losers. I jump up to look up at Cody who was about a couple inches taller.

"First off don't call them losers and second," I say changing my voice to an ice cold whisper. "Call me princess one more time and I'll skin ya alive." I grab my tray taking the apple and throwing the rest of my food away before heading to my next class.

-After School-

I grab my bag and rush out of school, the first day of school done and now for a whole lot of school work. I see Jack arguing with Cody, suddenly Cody throws a punch at Jack's jaws knocking him off his feet. I take off towards them, two of Cody's friends hold Nina and Tony back. Cody gets on top of Jack ready to punch him, I drop my bag and push Cody off Jack before he can punch him. We roll a few feet away and I get on top of him and punch him in the jaw stunning him for a second. I get off him and look over at the other two boys holding Nina and Tony back, their looking at me with a bit a fear.

"Let them go and scram," I growl at them, they run past me grabbing Cody as they went. Tony and Nina are smiling at me, I look over at Jack who is still lying on the ground. I kneel down next to him, he looks surprised.

"Open your mouth," I say. he looks at me confused but doesn't say anything. He easily opens it but winces in pain slightly, nothing is bleeding either. I grab his chin and touch were Cody had hit him, Jack winces slightly in pain again I let go of his chin. Wincing in pain as I move my arm down, I had forgotten about the cut.

"You're lucky it's not broken, you'll just have a small bruise," I say standing up. I hold out my left hand to help him up, he looks at me surprised, I can't really blame him I'm just as surprised. He takes my hand and I help him up.

"T-Thanks, it probably would have been a lot worse if you hadn't shown up." Jack with a smile.

"No problem, I've been waiting to hit him all day," I say holding back a grin. I turn and grab my bag about to walk away.

"Hey do you... um... fight by any chance?" Jack asks calling out to me. I turn back around, Nina and Tony had just joined him.

"Yeah, why do you want to know?"

We... um... My dad has been teaching us how to fight for a while now and I was... wondering if you might... want to join us tonight." Jack suggests, I already knew my answer.

"You don't look like you can fight," I say.

"I don't have to very often except when sparing with these guys." He says grinning at me.

"I'll think about it..." I turn to leave Jack's smile falls, "Your house right?" I ask, out of the corner of my eye I see his smile come back.

"Yeah, starts at 5," he replies.

"Okay. Later Agreste," I say heading back to the bakery.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry, it took me so long to post it, I was going to post it last week but then life got in the way so I had to wait. I will try to post next Wednesday, leave me a review telling me what you think of this chapter.**


	6. Fighter

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Selina P.O.V.

I collapse into my chair, pulling out my tablet to work on homework. I had to get it done if I wanted to go over to Jack's place, it was a rule that I made two years ago otherwise, I would never get my homework done.

"Let's see... I have math, science, English, and..." I frown at all the assignments I had to catch up on. "And every other subject in that school!" I say slumping back in my chair.

"I might as well get started," I say before starting on my homework.

"Kid... Kid... Kid!" I hear Plagg shout from next to me, startled I fall out my chair.

"What! What could be so important that you needed to interrupt my study time!" I yell at the kwami.

"First off I want cheese, second you fell asleep an hour ago after finishing your homework and third... it's 5:22." My eyes widen, I rush to change into some workout clothes. I rush out of the bakery and into the streets of Paris.

Tony P.O.V.

It was 5:30 and we were still waiting for Selina to show, I honestly didn't know what to think of the American girl. I honestly didn't think she was American, she spoke French so well that you could hardly tell she was American. I didn't really like her much, sure she had a good punch but she had been pretty rude to Nina, and that I didn't like. "We should get started Jack I don't think she's coming," I say.

"No, we'll wait. She'll come," Jack says with confidence.

"We've waited for 30 minutes she's not comi-"

"I'm here," Selina's voice rings out through the room. She's standing next to Mr. Agreste with her arms crossed and a fierce look in her eyes. She had a lose black hoodie, light blue shorts and a black shirt. Her hair was in a braid like usual, weird I've barely known her for a day and I know that is usual for her. Jack gives me a "told ya so" look I roll my eyes at him.

"Selina I'm glad you came," Jack says walking over to her with a smile on his face.

"Can we get started?" Selina asks Mr. Agreste.

"Sure, why don't we go easy today since Selina is new to this," Mr. Agreste says with a smile, he grabs his staff off the wall. The room we were training in had weapons on the walls some we're expensive that we never used others we're for training. Gymnastic equipment was on one side of the giant gym while weightlifting equipment was in the opposite corner, there was a ring in the middle of the gym for when we sparred against each other. I hear Jack stiff a laugh I look at him in confusion.

"Yeah sure we could go easy," Selina says walking into the ring with Mr. Agreste. "Or we could go hard!" Selina says suddenly jumping up in the air, grabbing Mr. Agreste's staff, flipping over him and sweeping his feet from underneath him. I stand there in shock, Selina stands back up walking over to Mr. Agrest holding out a hand.

"I'm no beginner Mr. Agreste, but if you are I don't mind waiting for you to catch up," Selina says with a mocking tone. Mr. Agreste smiles up at her taking her hand to help him up.

"Okay looks like we're going full on today ladies and gentlemen," Mr. Agreste said once he was up.

"Yes!" Nina says excitedly throwing up a fist. I glare over at Selina, she had a gleam in her eye a dangerous one. Selina looks over at me and glares right back, it took everything I had not to look away. Selina finally walks away to look at weapons.

"What to be my partner?" Jack asks me.

"Do you want to get our butts kicked by the girls?" I ask him grinning.

"I want to see how we hold up to them," I nod agreeing with Jack's words.

"Let's do this."

Nina P.O.V.

The boys had already picked each other for partners which meant I was with Selina. Which I didn't mind, I wanted to be friends with her. It was just that she intimidated me a bit, but she was in a whole new world here in Paris. One with superheroes and giant bug looking creatures that were cute and fun to talk to. Of course, she didn't know about kwamis but still.

"Hey," I say sending her a smile.

"Look I'm not looking for friends, just a partner. So I've got your back and you've got mine, got it?" She asks harshly I nod and she turns away. I look down at my own staff that I had picked up earlier.

"Let's begin, Jack and Tony vs Selina and Nina. Please try not to hurt each other too much," Adrien pleads with us all. Selina still had Adrien's staff. We walk into the ring and stand a few feet away from the boys.

"Ready?" We get into our stances, "Go!"

"You get Tony, I got Jack." I give Selina a nod before running at Tony. I swing my staff at him, he ducks it swinging his own staff at my feet. The staff hits my leg and I fall to the ground Tony gets ready to hit me again but a staff comes hits him in the side causing him to fall. I look over at Selina who was now fighting Jack hand to hand, she glances over at to make sure I'm okay... I think that's what she was doing anyway. Tony and I were both out now.

Jack's bo staff was lying on the ground a couple feet away. Selina, to my surprise, was beating Jack. Her fighting skills were amazingly advanced, Jack and Selina were going full force at each other. Each ducking and blocking each other's hits, changing up what kind of style they were doing the other figured it out. Selina seemed to like to show off how flexible she was doing so flips, back flips, at one point doing a handstand on Jack's shoulders causing him to lose balance. But she made every hit count, taking a toll on Jack. Jack also like to show off his acrobatic skills, it looked like Jack and Selina were dancing Jack showed his pain while Selina didn't look like she was trying very hard.

Finally, Jack got a good hit on Selina causing her to fall onto a knee. Jack not about to lose this chance went to kick. But Selina used this to her advantage and caught his leg, then she swept his feet from underneath him. Jack was out, lying on the ground panting trying to catch his breath. Selina stood up or tried to falling back down onto the floor next to Jack.

Selina was a good fighter I could learn a trick or two from her. I know that one of the reasons I couldn't fight well was because I didn't want to hurt someone. I was too nice, I cared about people. I smile over at Selina one of these days we would be friends. Maybe even like sisters... okay that might be a long shot but there was just something about her I liked.

Jack P.O.V.

I lay there on the ground trying to regain my breath, I see Selina lay down next to me. Everything burned from the effort to beat Selina, she was good. "Not bad Agreste," Selina says trying to regain her own breath.

"I almost had you," I say back I hear her chuckle.

"So you do laugh," I say turning my head to look at her. There was just a slight smile on her face, something I hadn't seen yet. It was cute, I feel my face heat up a bit

"Only when I want to," she says turning to look at me. We stare at each other for a while.

"Selina is the winner!" My dad's voice breaks through the moment. Selina's smile drops and she goes back to being serious, she stands up and holds out a hand for me to take. With her help, I stand up.

"Nice Selina, these guys have been training since they were 12," Dad says.

"I've been training since I was six," Selina says as if it was the most normal thing in the world. My dad's smile turns into a frown.

"Why my I as-"

That's none of your concern," Selina snaps before walking out the door.

"Wait I want to talk to you!" Dad yells running after her. I walk over to Tony and Nina.

"I don't like her Jack," are the first words out of Tony's mouth.

"I think we should give her a chance," Nina says as if she understood Selina. She might make a good miraculous holder if I knew her better.

"You're not seriously considering we make her one of us are you?" Tony asks in shock.

"We'll give her a chance. And if she proves she can be trusted I'll ask my dad... deal?" I say looking at Tony and Nina.

"Fine but I don't like it," Tony says crossing his arm.

"Yes!" Nina shouts throwing up a fist, I shake my head at her excitement.

Adrien P.O.V.

I rush after Selina who was now by the front door, I had a feeling that Plagg was near and I needed to know if Selina was the new holder. "Selina wait!" I shout. I also had a feeling Selina needed someone she could trust.

"What do you want?" She asks turning to me, a untrusting look in her eyes.

"If you ever need anyone to talk to or to train with don't hastate to come over... anytime," I tell her handing her my phone number. She takes it and walks out the door, I close the door.

"You see you in her don't you?" I hear Marinette's voice come from behind me, I turn around.

"I know I wanted someone to talk to when I was her age... her parents didn't treat her well, they were arrested quite a lot. Well the dad and brother anyway, her mom kind of just disappeared." I tell Mari.

"How do you know so much about her?" Marinette asks me.

"Cats have their secrets too M'lady," I say kissing her hand. Mari nods her head understandingly.

"Okay, kitty, whatever you say." I watch Marinette walk away.

"Princess!" Marinette turns back to me. "I'll need that costume tonight," I tell her, she nods walking to her workroom.

Selina P.O.V.

Idiot! Idiot! I mentally scream at myself. I can't believe I smiled at him, it's just so hard to keep the Agreste family at a safe distance. He was kinda cute when we were on the floor. Don't think about him, you idiot! All that matters is beating Talon and getting back to America and out of Paris! I let out a sigh and lean against the building. Why did I even care about the Agreste and the Cheng family anyway?

I look down at Adrien's phone number, why do they care so much. I start running to the Cheng's Bakery as fast I can, running was all I had done for the past few years. I run past the street that the bakery was on, and kept running straight and didn't stop till I found myself on the other side of a bridge about two miles away. I stop to catch my breath, "You good kid?" I spin around to see a man with a black mask, blonde hair, and bright green eyes. He had a black leather jacket, jeans, black shirt, and... cat ears.

"Who the heck are you?"

"Chat Noir," the man replies giving me a bow.

So I was going to post this chapter Saturday but then my internet decided it wasn't going to work with me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you think so far.


End file.
